The present invention relates generally to improvements for a hand and finger exerciser apparatus of the type in which some or all of the engaged elements or components are pressed against the resistance or urgence of resilient members, wherein the user is given the option of exercising all or some fingers or the entire hand.
The term “non-adjustable means” as used herein means members or means which are rigid, or solid, or non-elastic and non-resilient and non-flexible and non-springy and non-supple.
More particularly, the present invention relates a hand and finger exerciser apparatus including; interchangeable removable first finger button pieces providing a first predetermined resistance to pushing it inwardly into a main base unit body structure; a removable second finger button piece that externally appears substantially identical to the first finger button piece; and the second finger button piece being provided with non-adjustable means to prevent pushing the second finger button piece inwardly into the main base unit body structure after it is locked within the main base unit body structure.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional finger/hand exercisers, and to provide an apparatus which can be used to exercise fingers or compress the entire apparatus for complete hand and forearm strengthening.